team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Millie is sick! Part 1
Summary Millie gets sick with a deadly illness that causes her skin to go pale and her hair to turn white when she, Geo, and Bot got home from Field Day. While the team and their friends search for the cure, time is of the essence to save their friend. The illness begins (Millie's Pov) Bot, Geo, and I were coming into the HQ after participating in Umi City Field Day. As we walked into the kitchen, Geo placed the trophy he won onto the counter. "That looks great, Geo." Bot complimented as he and I walked over to my younger brother. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun, Geo and Bot. (achoo! cough! cough!)" I replied exhausted. Bot gently wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and added, "Maybe a little too much fun, Mill." Then he pressed a hand to my forehead, frowning a little at the temperature. "You feel a little warm. You should get to bed. In fact, I think it's time we all did." he continued as we walked into our bedrooms. Later that night, I was heading to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, when I had a violent coughing fit and felt a severe chill go up my spine. I collapsed onto the ground with my chest hurting badly from me coughing so much. My body felt like lead and my eyelids felt like bricks. Before I lost consciousness, I saw my skin turn pale as a ghost and my hair turned white as a sheet. Right before my eyes closed, I saw Geo and Bot rush over to me telling me that everything was going to be okay. "Geo....Bot....It's freezing" I whispered before everything went black. I felt myself being moved into something colder than I ever felt, effectively waking me up. My vision was blurry but I saw two familiar people staring at me with relief evident on their faces. After my vision finally cleared up, I saw that it was Vanessa and Abby who were looking at me in relief. "What happened?" I croaked out, shocked at how hoarse my voice sounded. Vanessa looked at me and replied, "You're deathly sick, Mill. Everyone else is in the forest looking for the plant that can save you. While they were gone, your fever rose up to 105.7*F and we had to put you in an ice bath to cool you down." (Geo's Pov) I was fast asleep in my room, with was being the key word. Something that sounded like violent coughing woke me up. Bot was asleep so it wasn't him and I was awake so it wasn't me, which left my older sister Millie! Bot said she had a low grade fever and it must've risen as the night progressed. Thinking quickly, I ran into Bot's room and woke him up. When we got into her room, Millie was laying on the ground unconscious. Her hair was white as a sheet and her skin was pale as a ghost. "MILLIE!" I yelled and rushed over to her. I tried to wake her up by gently slapping her cheek, but a thin cloud of stem rose from her face when I touched her, so I just resorted to gently shaking her shoulders. "Millie, wake up, Millie. Millie?" I called to her, nearly breaking into tears. Bot took her temperature and said it had risen to 104.9*F. The scan on Bot's Robo-Computer said that Millie has a deathly illness that will kill her in 7 days if an antidote was not found. The next morning, Bot alerted all of our friends of Millie's condition and they agreed to help us search for the antidote. Meanwhile, Vanessa and Abby volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on Millie and agreed to notify us if she gets worse. While we were in the forest searching for the plant needed to cure Millie, we got a call from Vanessa. "Geo, Bot, everyone! Are you there?" Vanessa called frantically. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess. "We're here, Vaness. How's Millie doing?" Samantha asked our friend as she and the others gathered around. "She's getting worse, Sammy. The good news is she's finally awake but now she thinks she's in a land of ice and snow. I had to put her in an ice bath to lower her fever because it rose to 105.7*F. I'll try and see if I can get her to eat something after I get her cleaned up, but you have to hurry. I'll call you guys back if there's any change of Millie's condition. Vanessa out." she explained and cut the call. (Bot's Pov) Millie, Geo, and I were coming into the HQ after participating in Umi City Field Day. As we walked into the kitchen, Geo placed the trophy that he won from the race onto the counter next to my trophy and Millie's ribbon. "That looks great, Geo." I complimented as Millie ad I walked over to him. Millie leaned into me slightly and said exhausted, "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun, Geo and Bot. (achoo! cough! cough!)". I gently wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and added, "Maybe a little too much fun, Mill." I placed my hand on her forehead to check her temperature and shockingly, she felt a little warm. "You feel a little warm. You should get to bed. In fact, I think it's time we all did." I continued as I guided Millie to her room. Later that night, Geo came into my room and told me that Millie was getting worse. Geo and I rushed into Millie's room and found her laying on the ground, unconscious. Her skin was pale as a ghost and her hair was white as a sheet. Geo tried to wake her up, but a thin cloud of steam rose off Millie's cheek when he came into contact with her. I took her temperature and saw that it had risen to 104.9*F. My Robot Computer said that Millie had contracted a deadly illness that will kill her in 7 days if an antidote is not found. (Pov off) Back at the HQ, Vanessa and Abby had just changed Millie into a clean pair of pajamas and were in the kitchen trying to get her to put at least something on her stomach. "Come on, Millie." Abby urged the sick girl. "Try and drink some of this soda to settle your stomach." Millie reluctantly drank some of the lemon-lime citrus juice, and surprisingly it ''did ''help settle her stomach. Category:Fan Fiction